


Moments of Captivated Elegance

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [10]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Their Love Is So, diseven, she's so enamoured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Where can we find two better hemispheresWithout sharp north, without declining west? - John Donne





	Moments of Captivated Elegance

Diana was able to watch 47's excursions not only through the various security cameras and satellite images the ICA was able to hack into, but also through the specialized ICA issued contacts that he wore in the field.  Clear, so as not to obstruct his natural eye color, these contacts had little tiny cameras that were able to record and capture any of the things he saw and send it back to a live feed that Diana was watching.   She got to see first hand his ability to command a situation, to watch him figure out how to take down his targets as one would try to figure where the pieces fit in a puzzle. 

 

She was fascinated by his process, she had even on occasion rewatched the recordings of his hits, noting how elegant he made things.  The ICA is big on not having their agents on video, so each time 47 is sent to a location, Diana requests that he destroy the security cameras and bring the tapes back to the ICA, she watches these from time to time as well, watching the way he moves through a crowd, the way he seamlessly switches from choking someone out to carefully setting up a trap or distraction. 

 

He really was an artist in his field, which was a bit of an odd thing to say about a man whose chosen field was murder for pay, but he had a way about him and each step he took was like the stroke of a paintbrush on a masterpiece painting. 

 

It was exciting to watch him, to see everything he saw. He very rarely responded to her in the field because there was no need, but a quiet moment during one of his contracts afforded him this ability.  He stood in what looked like a supply closet, hiding and waiting for someone to come in the room so he could whack them on the back of the head.  

 

"You know" Diana had said "There would probably be a lot less unconscious bodies if the ICA properly supplied you with uniforms for various eventualities." 

"Unless it's the wrong color" 47 responded.  Diana was taken aback because she didn't expect him to say anything at all, much less a joke. 

"47, Was that a joke? Did you just tell me a joke?" 

"It isn't so unnatural, as I have known you for twenty odd years now."

"Perhaps spending so much time together has taken it's toll on you" She let out a little laugh

 

These moments were few but she always enjoyed speaking with him when he was on a mission, the mere fact that his missions always commanded such a focus from him, but he was willing to break it for her, it made her feel almost special in a way.  He was so focused on his mission that only something equally important would turn his attention, Diana felt almost selfish to assume she was as important as the contracted work he was hired to do. But she smiled to herself anyway. 

When he completed his contract and arrived at the exfiltration point, Diana gave him the praise he always deserved "Another great show, 47. Thank you for the laugh as well"

"It was, as always, my pleasure, Miss Burnwood" 

 


End file.
